Family ties
by OswinHardy
Summary: After a demon threat hits the Halliwell's, they call back their past and find out a big secret, one that involves Oswin. Must read my 'Power of One' story to know who Oswin is.
1. P Baxter

"This isn't right. I recognise these names; they're on my family tree. Melinda Warren, P. Baxter, ah, here. After P. Baxter and Gordon Johnson, my family tree, says Octavia Hardy." Oswin pointed out, looking at the family tree.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked, rounding on Oswin, putting her hand down on the table.

"I think we're related."

**Back to present day**

"Ruuuuun!" Phoebe screamed, as she Piper and Oswin ran around the corner, narrowly missing a fireball as it exploded a dumpster next to Piper.

"No kidding, Pheebs!" Piper shouted, ducking out of the way of the trash that went flying through the air.

"Paige! Get your whitelighter ass down here!" Oswin shouted, really wishing Paige was with them, especially when they ended up running into a fence. "Until we vanquish this bastard, I can't help you." The warlock, Haarg, had cornered both Oswin and Piper separately and stolen their powers, leaving them powerless. The warlock ran round the corner, just as the three were trying to climb over the fence. He twitched his hands, freezing Oswin mid-climb. Phoebe jumped up, levitating in the air, not touching the fence, while Piper was still climbing. The warlock interlocked his fingers, palms out, and hit the fence with electricity, throwing Piper back, knocking her into a dumpster, knocking her out.

"Piper! Dammit, Paige!" Phoebe shouted out, landing back on the ground, just as Oswin unfroze and fell to the ground, hitting her head, and losing consciousness right away. "Crap."

"Now for your power, witch!" Haarg shouted, holding his hand out towards Phoebe's neck. Just then, blue orbs filled the alley, and Paige saw the mess, Piper and Oswin, and Haarg and Phoebe.

"Ugly metal thing!" Paige swiped her hand and a metal pole flew off the floor and embedded itself in Haarg's chest. It wasn't enough to kill him, only the power of three would be able to do that, but it was enough to make him stop reaching out for Phoebe, make him leave.

"I'll kill your living relatives, one by one. I swear." Haarg said, snarling at Phoebe, before shimmering out.

"Paige, thank god. Help." Phoebe ordered, running over to Piper. "Bring Oswin over. We'll orb back to the house." Paige supported Oswin, and walked over to Phoebe, who had her hand on Piper's shoulder, and Paige orbed them back to the manor.

"Leo!" Phoebe shouted. "Leo get your whitelighter ass down here right now!" Phoebe laid Piper on the couch as Paige did the same for Oswin. A few seconds later, blue orbs filled the room, and Leo appeared.

"What's the matter-? Piper!" Leo rushed over to Piper, holding his hands out, bright yellow light emitting from his palms as he healed her. "What the hell happened?"

"Don't forget Oswin, too." Phoebe said, as she sat down next to Piper's feet on the couch. "The warlock, Haarg, took their powers. He froze Oswin and electrocuted Piper, knocked them both out. Tried to take my powers. We need the power of three to kill him."

"He said something about every live family member, he's going to kill them." Paige said, as Piper woke up, and Leo moved over to Oswin. "We should check the family tree."

A few minutes after Oswin woke up, the 5 of them ran up to the attic, to find the family tree.

"Where the hell is it?!" Exclaimed Piper, ripping pieces of paper of the shelf, looking for the scroll of their family tree. "It has to be here somewhere!"

"Piper, calm down." Phoebe said as she dodged scrolls flying past her head. "You're over-reacting. He's not going to know who's in our family if we don't even know."

"Shush." Piper said, throwing more paper around.

"Ow." Oswin said, when a scroll hit her in the head.

"Piper, stop." Paige stressed. "I can find it easily, remember?"

"Well do it then."

"Family tree." Paige said, and a scroll from the floor orbed into her hand. "There, you should have just asked." Piper didn't care, and grabbed the scroll from her hand, moving over to a table and pushing everything off. Oswin was quick to react, and threw out her right hand, encasing the objects in ice.

"Piper, it was one threat. He's not going to do it." Phoebe tried to make Piper see clearly, back in the right frame of mind.

"This isn't right. I recognise these names; they're on my family tree. Melinda Warren, P. Baxter, ah, here. After P. Baxter and Gordon Johnson, my family tree, says Octavia Hardy." Oswin pointed out, looking at the family tree.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked, rounding on Oswin, putting her hand down on the table.

"I think we're related."

"Related? How?" Paige asked.

"Most of our ancestors are the same." Oswin started. "Hold on, let me try this. Show what it missing to me, on this family tree, no longer a mystery, show what should be."

"You have to lay off the rhyming." Paige joked, but suddenly stopped smiling as names, one-by-one, burnt themselves into the scroll; Octavia Hardy, Olympia Hardy, Oswin, Olivia and Odette Hardy.

"Well I'll be." Phoebe said, as she stepped back. "We are related." Without warning, Piper grabbed the scroll and yelled at the ceiling.

"Hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide!" Piper tapped her foot impatiently until Penny and Patty appeared in a flood of white orbs.

"Hello Pip-" Patty started, but was interrupted by Piper whistling sharply.

"Get this, P. Baxter. I want to have a word with her." Piper demanded, waving the family tree.

"Piper, honey, that's not a good idea." Penny said, by Patty laid a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"She's not going to back down, she's a Halliwell. Get her." Penny nodded, and a flood of white lights appeared in front of Patty and Penny, and when the lights disappeared, Piper stood staring at herself. Luckily, Oswin was behind Piper, and able to catch her when she fainted.

"Oh god, Piper, wake up. Wakey wakey." Oswin said, laying her down on the couch, trying to wake her up. "Phoebe, family tree, I've got Piper." But Phoebe was staring at P. Baxter, remembering her trip back in time to her past life, when P. Baxter killed her, and damned her future lives.

"Can I help you, or are you just going to stand there?" P. Baxter asked Paige, before turning to Phoebe. "You."

"Err, yeah, hi. Me. Don't worry, I'm not evil. I just have some questions." Phoebe stammered. This woman murdered her. Well, not her per say, but still. Piper was still out of it, Oswin was waving a magazine in her face, to keep her cool.

"Cut the crap and ask her, Pheebs." Oswin interjected.

"Okay. Jeez. This is the woman who condemned all of my lives." Phoebe hissed, before turning back to P. Baxter. "How many kids did you have?"

"One. Penelope."

"Liar." Paige said, pointing to the names on the scroll.

"How did you-"

"I cast a spell, I knew something was wrong." Oswin said, when Piper suddenly bolted up, pushing Oswin off the chair, just as the ice broke, sending trinkets raining onto Oswin's head. "Ow, dammit, forgot about that. Anyway," Oswin said as she stood back up. "Tell me, how exactly, I am related to the Halliwells, and how I never knew it."

"Penelope and her sister never got on. That's right Penny, you had a sister. You two didn't get on at all. Your opposing powers made you fight. It was normal sibling rivalry, but they were too powerful. It was going to become a magical warzone. I split the two of them, wiping their memories of each other, and Octavia moved away to south San Francisco."

"Makes sense. Thanks."


	2. Related

"You're welcome. But, if the two sets of witches were to ever meet, the magical community fear another war prospect. Be careful, don't get jealous of each other's powers. Or the world will face the consequences." P. Baxter warned them, before disappearing in the white orbs again.

"Oh, great(!) We could start a war." Oswin said, frowning. In the background, Patty and Penny also leave in a flood of white light and orbs, just as Derrik walks into the attic.

"Who's starting a war?" Derrik asked, walking behind Oswin and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Not you I hope."

"I guess you should know. I trust you. I've known you for 2 years now, we all trust you. Here you go." Oswin upwrapped his hands from her waist and turned to face him. "I'm related to the Halliwell's." Derrik stood unmoving for a few seconds, even when Oswin waved her hand in front of his face. Oswin looked towards Piper accusingly.

"Hey, I did nothing!" Piper exclaimed, holding up her hands. "I can't, remember."

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked, that's all." Derrik explained, and kissed Oswin. "That's great. You found some living relatives." Phoebe frowned slightly, remembering what the warlock said, before shaking her head and dismissing it.

"You know, you shouldn't shout about that. The warlock, Haarg, threatened me. He told me he was going to kill all of our living relatives." Phoebe warned.

"It's okay, only us 5 know." Oswin motioned to Piper, Paige, Derrik and Leo. "Besides, anyone who knew had their mind wiped, and all records were lost. No-one's going to know."

"Okay people, we're warlock hunting, I get it, but can we do it tomorrow?" Piper began, getting interrupted by a burp of white orbs. "I need to sleep."

"Agreed." Paige and Phoebe said together, following Piper and Leo out of the attic, leaving Oswin and Derrik.

"Bed?" Oswin asked, grabbing Derrik's hand. Derrik nodded, and followed Oswin out of the attic, his eyes darkening.


	3. You're not leaving yet

About an hour later, the whole household was asleep, minus Derrik, who was laying awake in bed, Oswin's head resting on his chest. He moved quickly and got out of bed, reaching into his sock draw and pulling something out, and placing it on the bed. Oswin stirred and started to wake up, startling Derrik, who quickly jumped onto the bed, straddling Oswin's waist and grabbing her wrists with one hand and holding them above her head. This made Oswin wake up quickly, frowning.

"Derrik, I'm not in the mood for this." Oswin said, trying to move her hands. "Let go, Derrik, you're hurting me."

"Shut up, witch." Derrik grabbed the object he put on the bed, and the moonlight shone off the object, showing a shape athame.

"Derrik, what are you-?" Oswin was cut off as Derrik transformed into Haarg. "No, no no no. Please."

"I told that stupid witch I would kill the Halliwells. And you revealed yourself." Haarg snarled. "And you thought you trusted me after 2 years. All you are good for is dying."

"Piper! Leo! Phe-" Oswin started, only to get Haarg's large hand, still holding the knife, covering her mouth.

"I said shut up, witch. They can't hear you, they're asleep." Haarg laughed, putting the knife down and tying Oswin's hands above her head to the headboard, and he taped over her mouth, staying straddling her waist. "You wouldn't want to wake them."

Unknown to Derrik, Leo heard her call, and woke Piper, who went to get Phoebe and Paige across the hall, staying very quiet.

"Leo, what's the matter?" Asked Phoebe.

"Shh, Oswin's in trouble." Leo said, just as Piper opened Oswin and Derrik's bedroom door, in time to see Haarg straddling a tied up Oswin, just as he thrust an athame into Oswin's chest.

"No!" Piper ran in and tackled Haarg off Oswin. Phoebe ran over to Oswin and pulled the tape off her mouth, just as Paige orbed a lamp into Haarg's head.

"Oswin, stay with me." Phoebe pleaded.

"Haarg... is De... rrik... Kill him... for me..." Oswin said, before closing her eyes for the last time.

"Derrik! How dare you?!" Phoebe turned around and jumped off the bed, kicking Haarg in the head. Piper understood immediately, and turned to Leo, who was already on the bed, trying to heal Oswin.

"Leo?" Piper questioned, Phoebe and Paige holding Haarg off, besides, Piper had no powers anyway.

"I'm sorry. I can't heal the dead..." Leo said, turning round to face Haarg, who transformed back into Derrik, laughing.

"I warned you, Phoebe." Derrik said, laughing. Paige orbed a large clock into Derrik's head, and knocked him to the floor. Piper grabbed Phoebe and Paige's hands, and the three of them started chanting.

"The power of three will set us free!"

"You'll never win!"

"The power of three will set us free!"

"No matter what you do!"

"The power of three will set us free!"

"Your family and friends will die!"

"The power of three will set us free!"

"You're just going to keep dying, over and over!"

"The power of three will set us free!" The sisters stopped chanting when Derrik rapidly changed into Haarg and vice versa, before blowing up in a huge fireball, leaving two balls of orbs, one shooting towards Piper, the other lingering over Oswin's body, before slowly moving upwards through the ceiling. It was at that moment the 4 broke, and fell to their knees around Oswin's body, crying. They had gained and lost family within 2 hours.

Oswin stood on a cloud, looking around, confused. Was she dead?

"Oswin." A voice to her left spoke. As she turned, she saw Olivia and Odette, smiling.

"Guys!" Oswin ran over and hugged them. "Wait, am I dead?" Olivia and Odette shook their heads.

"Well, at least, not for long." Olivia said, moving in front of Oswin entirely.

"What do you mean-?" Oswin started, but she never got to finish her question before Olivia pushed Oswin backwards, and watched as she stumbled of the cloud, and fell back towards the Halliwell manor. "Ahhhhhhh...!"

Piper looked up at Oswin's body, and gripped the athame, pulling it out, and throwing it to the floor. Leo suddenly looked up as he heard jingles.

"Honey, no. Not now." Piper tried to plead with him.

"I'm not going, they just warned me that someone just did something against the laws of heaven." Leo explained.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Phoebe, looking up and letting go of Oswin's hand.

"You think it was her playing troublemaker?" Asked Paige, wiping the tears away and smiling slightly.

"I don't know, I-" Leo stopped talking suddenly. "Do you hear that?" He asked. And they could. The three witches could hear the faint yell of someone falling getting louder, until Oswin's soul fell through the ceiling and back into her body. Leo quickly reacted, testing Oswin again to see if he could hear her, and to his surprise, he could.

"Olivia!" Oswin bolted up, looking around frantically. "Olivia, Odette. They pushed me, off a cloud." Oswin looked down at herself. "I'm alive..."

"Oswin..." Piper started, giving up on the rest of the sentence as Phoebe and Paige jumped at Oswin, hugging her, so Piper joined in. "We vanquished Derrik..."

"I know. He was Haarg... Story for another time, okay?" Oswin asked, just happy to be alive again.

"You got it, cousin." Phoebe said, and the group laughed, and Piper pulled Leo into the hug with his collar.


End file.
